MechWarrior: Intersphere Saga
by d2k
Summary: Two new Mech pilots begin their adventure


Mech Warrior: Intersphere Saga  
  
7.03.2058  
S.S. Archrival  
  
"Are you ready?" Imul said.  
"Yeah."  
"All pilots prepare for downport."  
"That's us."  
"Yeah."  
Imul and I walked down the cold, metal corridor towards our Mechs. We were the first into battle.  
"Looks pretty good for a twelve million dollars piece of junk."  
"I don't know."  
We climbed into our Mechs.  
"You ready, Tal?"  
"Don't get cocky."  
Computer Online.  
Intercom Systems online.  
"You ready, Tal?"  
"You already asked me that."  
Downport in 30 seconds.  
"I've always hated these downports."  
"You'll be okay." Imul said.  
10.  
9.  
8.  
"Good luck, guys," The general said.  
6.  
5.  
4.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
"Let's go."  
Our two Bushwackers Dropped down from the orbiting Archrival.  
"You sure these spacesuits are okay?" Imul said.  
"Why, you feeling tight in the chest?"  
"Your sense of humor's going to get you killed someday."  
"Bring it."  
Entering Earth Atmosphere. Target: New York City.  
"Let's hope those Gentechs are sleeping or something."  
"Yeah."  
Impact in five seconds.  
"Good. We survived getting suffocated to get crushed."  
G2Shocks Online.  
Our mechs crashed to the ground.  
Bracing.  
"57 to base, we have hit home."  
"Copy, 57. Commence attack when line-of-sight has been attained."  
"Mechs online." I said.  
Reactor Online.  
Sensors Online.  
Weapons Online.  
All systems nominal.  
"Good. At least we won't die."  
"Shut up, Imul."  
"What?"  
"Sensors got something."  
"Crouch down. Hide behind this building."  
I punched a button on my top left control panel.  
Cloaks online.  
"I got nothing."  
"Shut up, Imul!"  
"Why?"  
"These guys have sonar."  
"Great now they can hear us."  
"Not if you don't talk."  
"Charge your weapons just in case. Let's keep this as a surprise attack."  
"Got it."  
Blasters Charging.  
Missile racks set to dual fire.  
"Don't look now, Tal, but I've got two Madcats comin' our way."  
"Which way?"  
"Behind."  
"Oh, crap. And we've got that strider over there."  
"Strider? You told me to shut up over a Strider?"  
"This isn't a sim, idiot."  
The two Madcats slowly approached, still not aware of our presence.  
Long range missile launch detected.  
"Showtime."  
The missile slammed hard into the building next to Imul.  
"Go, go, go! Full throttle, now!"  
My Bushwacker stomped up the concrete roads and headed towards one of the Madcats.  
"You get the Strider, I'll get the Madcats."  
"Copy."  
I ran up to the Madcats, but immediately felt the slap of a medium pulse laser on my lower left torso. My torso twisted violently as I got a lock on him.  
"Die, you Intersphere Scum."  
"No thanks."  
I fired my AC10s at his leg, which bent backwards and tripped him up.  
"Get up, you foolish machine!" The pilot cursed his Mech.  
"Time's up, buddy."  
Long range missile launch detected.  
"What?"  
A missile slammed into my Right machine gun and blew it off completely. I swung around to see who it was.  
Warning. Surrounded. Fleeing is recommended.  
"Shut up, you stupid machine!"  
The Madcat was up now.  
"Ready to die?"  
I closed my eyes, fearing the worst.  
"Not on my shift."  
A medium pulse cannon flew past my severed Machine gun and went right up the Madcat's Missile rack, just as e was firing missiles. The left missile rack exploded into a fiery array of smoke and ash as the Madcat's head began to twitch.   
"Curse you, Intersphere."  
The Madcat attempted to escape, but tripped over its own leg and slammed into one of his colleagues. They both fell to the ground in a giant explosion, leaving only two mangled Mech legs.  
"Whoa. Nice shot, Imul."  
We swung around to see a Strider Limping off towards the Hudson.  
"C'mon, Imul. We're going downtown."  
We charged off after the Limping Strider, which was near the water now.  
"C'mon, stupid machine."  
Missile lock.  
Imul grinned as he squeezed the trigger and Eight DC40 missiles fired towards the limping Strider.  
"Have a drink."  
The missiles smashed into the back of the cockpit it the Strider toppled over into the river, its leg completely severed and still moving.  
I sighed and laughed. "We did it."  
"Hey Tal, wasn't there two Madcats?"  
"Don't make me shoot you, Imul."  
"No really. We took down two striders, One Madcat, and one Orion.  
Core overheat. Shutting down.  
"Oh, man. Not now," I said.  
Long Range missile launch detected.  



End file.
